6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r
6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r is a glitchy alter ego of Kitty created as an experiment by AntiSepticEye. In MusicTale, 3rr0r replaces one of the Amalgamates, the other three replacements being Endigo.EXE, an unamed Wiishu alter-ego, and Jimmy Casket. Profile Physical Appearance 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r looks nearly identical to Kitty, with the exception of a few minor changes, the most notable being her glitch-like figure. The design of her eyes are different for both sockets, with the right eye having a light green sclera and light blue iris. Her spiky hair forms larger bangs that go over her right eye, but it can still be partially seen. The eye constantly glows light blue and have three pink stripes running down the her face, as if the eye was bleeding. Lastly, at the center of her chest lies a pink orb with a white sixteenth note inside. Personality Initially, 3rr0r appeared to be a calm and collected person, though she sometimes slips, as seen in "T̴̨R̸͝U̶̴̴̢͢S͜T̕͜͏͘ ̶͠M̧̢͟E̸͜", where she's getting impatient with the viewers for being indecisive about trusting her. She also doesn't want to hurt anybody and instead find a peaceful solution. 3rr0r also appeared to lack any social skills and was aware of this, as she called her first direct interaction with the viewers awkward. She also has a strong desire for freedom. However, as of "Ý̕͜Ơ͡U̧̕'̧́R̸E͘͘ ̷͡S̸͜O̵͡͠ ̴̕E̡̕A̛̛͏S̨͞Y" this was revealed to be nothing more than a facade. In actuality, she is manipulative holds no empathy for others, seeing most as idiots. She only cares for herself, and will go to even the most extreme lengths just fulfill her desires. Her true personality isn't a complete flip-flop of her facade, however, for her desire for freedom still stands strong. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r is known for her abilities to control the actions of others. The most notable example of this is her ability to take over Kitty's body and use it to interact with the world around. However, she doesn't seem to be very experienced with power, and is mostly effective any time her creator, AntiSepticEye, is in the area. It is unknown if 3rr0r can still perform this skill after separation. Similarly, 3rr0r can enter other bodies, in a phenomenon known officially dubbed "Anti Matter". Under Anti Matter, one acts aggressive and ends up doing things they wouldn't usually do, like Jun attacking Crimson Rose for her blood. Though, this can easily be cancelled by a strong attack, releasing 3rr0r and returning the victim back to their normal state. History Background After AntiSepticEye's creation, experiments on Kitty were commenced as a way to make a being that would "act as her emotion"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRC1r-7I0_M since she was emotionally drained as a result of her failed attempt to revive JackSepticEye, resulting in 3rr0r's creation. The attempt, however, failed, as Kitty remained the same afterwards. With this, Anti promised 3rr0r a way to separate herself from her vessel in that would result in the latter's death. Neutral/Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond During episode 3, 3rr0r casts Anti Matter onto Jun, who then proceeds to follow the recently injured Crimson into her home and attack her. In episode 4, Crimson counters by kicking Jun in the crotch, ending the Anti Matter effect and releasing 3rr0r. She then explains to Crimson that although she is now free, her sister still isn't safe. She then disappears, stating that she has business to attend to. 6l17ch3d 3rr0r finds out that Anti is merely using her as a pawn for his own plans, which angers her greatly. For revenge, she decides to help out Kitty in the lab. Relationships(WIP) AntiSepticEye 3rr0r has a symbiotic connection with Anti, being her creator. When he is around, 3rr0r is stronger and can easily take control of Kitty's body. She is incredibly loyal to him, and often follows him around and obeys all of his orders. However, she turns against him in the 6l17ch3d timeline after learning that he is merely using her. The Audience 3rr0r often explains to the audience her plans and uses them to advance in her plans. In her first appearances, she created cryptic videos for them that explained her backstory. Later, she tricked into believing she was an ally of Kitty who wanted to find a way to separate, before revealing that it was all a lie and calling them out for believing her. Later, when she felt betrayed by Anti, she stated that she would use her viewers again to get revenge on himhttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/890974358189080577. Crimson Rose Jun Kitty Rose Origin(WIP) Trivia * 3rr0r is stated to be entirely composed of Anti Matter. * Like her creator, all of 3rr0r's dialogue is typed in "Zalgofied" text. * According to Panda, 3rr0r would be the type of person to make others search around the darker side of the internet. Gallery References Category:Glitches